The choice of a vampire
by AbyUchiha
Summary: Te he estado esperando durante 162 años..162 años que he carecido de tu calor,de tu sangre y tu rostro.No te dejare ir nunca mas,eres mio hermano..


Bueno mi primer fic o.o ..para ser sincera no he escrito ningún fic en mi vida xD asi qee no sean tan duros en esperar mas..solo

quiero qitarme la imaginación qe tengo ii dejarla en algun lugar ii nada mejor qee aqii x) Todo lo escrito viene de mi retorcida mente espero no traumarlos u.u

**Personajes basados en el manga ii anime naruto**

Por ahora mi historia esta enfocada solamente en naruto ii sasuke, si me entra la gana pondre a otra pareja aunque no lo creo pero.. ya vere :3

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Pais Konoha. Lunes 10 de agosto 1820

Salía un pequeño niño de 6 años corriendo a toda velocidad de la enorme las 6 de la mañana muy pocos estaban despiertos a tal hora solo los sirvientes y trabajadores sin embargo ninguno se encontraba en el gran jardín atrás de la mansión.

"Veremos quien gana!!" – Gritaba el joven volteando la cabeza hacia atrás

Sin hacerse esperar salio otro joven,en este caso de 8 años corriendo rápidamente hacia el sin despegarle la mirada competidora de la cual era caracterí paso mas de 5 segundos en que alfin lo aventajara y llegara a tocar la fuente en medio del jardín.

Cansado y jadeante volteo a ver al pequeño que se quedo estático y sorprendido al notar la clara velocidad de la que era capaz con una cara de tristeza por haber perdido ante el.

"Que pasa,no sabes perder ryuto?"- Dijo con satisfacción en su rostro por haber ganado

"Eres un tramposo,aprovechas de que soy aun pequeño –Contesto haciendo un puchero y cruzandose de brazos

"Si yo fuera mas grande apuesto a que siempre te ganaria,es mas te reto a ver quien llega primero al cuarto" Dicho esto volteo y se propuso a correr sin percatarse que había una piedra por el camino contrario que había elegido haciéndolo caer fuertemente.

"Ryuto!" Dijo el mayor preocupado corriendo hacia tomo de los hombros para ayudarlo a pararse pero el joven le respondió el gesto golpeándolo en su mano

"No me ayudes,me haces sentir..devil" –Se apoyo en sus rodillas y se levando el mismo

"Si yo quiero hacer algo tu no protestaras y me dejaras hacerlo,siempre te lo he dicho deja de hacerte fuerte por el orgullo de no querer mi ayuda" Su voz sonaba seria pero con algo de preocupación..odiaba que ryuto fuera tan orgulloso.

Ryuto se volteo para verlo a la esos ojos azules y grandes inspirando ternura en cada uno de ellos pero a la vez enojo de sentirse con limites y dependecia a el.

"Deja de ser tan sobre protector comigo y enfócate en tu futuro..después de todo eres el orgullo de papa..sasuke"

Dicho esto se fue corriendo hacia la mancion dejando a sasuke perplejo de esa actitud aunque tenia algo de razón,el nunca dejaría de ser sobre protector con algo que su cuerpo hacia sin razón..después de todo era su hermano menor.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Sasuke salio corriendo tras de ryuto esperando encontrarlo en su habitació ambos eran tan unidos incluso dormían en el mismo cuarto y hasta la misma cama y sabia perfectamente que cuando su hermano se enojaba o tenia miedo se ocultaba bajo esas grandes sabanas hasta la cabeza.

"Ryuto..Ryuto¡" Decía agitando las sabanas – "Escucha siento a veces actuar como algún guardia de la casa intentando vigilarte o como mama regañándote por cada cosa mala que haces pero.." –Se acerco levemente donde estaba su cabeza – "Creo que temo que te pase algo,y solo intento hacer lo mejor para ti"

Ryuto se quito rápidamente las sabanas y lo encaro

"Si tanto quieres hacer lo mejor para mi entonces deja de comportarte como mi niñera y déjame hacer mis propios errores..odio que me sigas viendo como un bebe" –Bajo su cabeza abajo soltando lagrimas en el proceso-.

Sasuke lo levanto del mentón haciendo que lo mirara a los ojos- "Yo nunca te he visto como un bebe..se que estas creciendo igual que yo pero,soy el mayor y se lo que será mejor para ti"

Ryuto intento voltearse pero sasuke se lo impidió abrazándolo fuertemente

"Te cuidare toda mi vida sin importar lo que pase,asi que tienes que acostumbrarte a mis tratos porque no creo separarme de ti por mas que tu lo quieras"

Ryuto se estremeció por las palabras dichas de su hermano y apretó sus manos a su espalda abrazándolo mas fuerte llorando bajamente para que sasuke no lo escuchara,intento que fallo cuando sasuke lo sujeto de las mejillas y borro con sus dedos cualquier rastro de la tristeza del pobre rubio quien mantenía sus ojos cerrados

"Mírame" le dijo calidamente acercándose a su rostro

Ryuto abrio los ojos pesadamente a causa de las lagrimas – "Te quiero ruyto" –Le respiro en sus labios para luego fundirlos en un beso sentir esos labios ryuto pusos sus manos en el pecho de sasuke y cerro los ojos suavemente.

El beso no demandada mucho,simplemente que los dos se sintieran conectados mutuamente y era una muestra de cariño que tranzilizaba de sobremanera al pequeño ryuto. Pronto se separaron y se miraron con cariño y sentimiento.

"Tambien te quiero hermano"- Dijo ryuto para luego volver a besarlo esta vez en su mejilla mientras sasuke lo abrazaba de la cintura sintiendo esos labios tan pequeños pero delicados.

De repente tocaron la puerta de una manera fuerte.

"Joven sasuke,debe de asistir a sus practicas con el entrenador. Al joven ryuto lo espera el profesor de música en su estudio así que no lleguen tarde"

El sirviente fue alejando sus pazos de la puerta mientras sasuke pensaba en que había olvidado completamente la hora,miro el reloj y vio que eran las 8 de la mañana mientras observaba el bajo animo de ryuto al saber que no se verían en todo el día hasta en la noche,claro se veían en las comidas pero no podían hablar en presencia de sus padres.

"Si no nos damos prisa tendremos problemas,pero te prometo jugar contigo de noche denuevo" –Dijo acariciandole suavemente la mejilla cosa que puso feliz a su hermano

Rápidamente vinieron las sirvientas para poder bañar a cada joven y vestirlos como de debí de que los separaran ambos solo susurraron un te quiero para el otro a través de sus labios y así los condujeron a hacer las labores diarias del día.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

En esa misma noche ambos estaban jugando a las escondidas en su habitación,lógicamente ryuto se escondía de una manera muy infantil y fácil sin embargo sasuke siempre lo dejaba ganar solo para poder apreciar ese rostro tan feliz y tierno que expresaba.

"Malcidion eres tan bueno jugando" Dijo riéndose de cómo ryuto brincaba y lo apuntaba con el dedo

"Jah ¡ Sabia que tendría que haber algo en lo que era mejor que tu" –Cansado por tan pesado día no resistió el dolor de sus piernas y se aventó a la cama a taparse por el frío que había en la habitación

Sin pensarlo sasuke le siguió acostandose a un lado de el tapandose por igual "Acercate y abrazame" -Dijo sasuke ladeando su rostro para poder ver al pequeño rubio

Tss siempre tengo que abrazarte yo hermano" –Replico haciendo un pequeño puchero de enojo. "Si no me abrazas yo te abrazare" –Cojio al rubio de la espalda y lo abrazo fuertemente a el

"Eres un tonto" –Dijo ryuto enrojeciéndose un poco por la respiración de sasuke tan cerca de su oido

"No lo soy,solo que no me gusta que me desobedezcas"- Subió su cabeza y empezó a oler el cabello tan lizo y suave de su hermano.

"Cuando será el día en que nos bañemos juntos denuevo?" -Pregunto el pelinegro acurrucando su frente al pelo del menor

"Cuando seamos mayores y nos dejen hacer lo que queramos nos bañaremos siempre!,quiero que tu me limpies no como esas chicas que solo se me quedan mirando hermano.. no las soporto"

"Te gustaba como te hechaba agua en la cara?" –Le dijo subiendo denuevo su mentón para verle

"Siempre querias ahogarme gran tonto" –Puños sus puños en el pecho de sasuke y le pego como podia ya que estaba algo apretado por el abrazo.

"Hahaha bueno eso lo tomare como un no" –Le detuvo las muñecas a la altura de sus hombros y le beso la frente-. "Tampoco me gusta que esas chicas toquen de ti pero..algun dia seremos adultos y yo me encargare de tenerte limpio y sobre todo seguro"

Ryuto sonrío de una manera traviesa y le robo un beso a sasuke mientras era el quien agarraba sus muñecas esta vez "Muero por que tu atiendas solo de mi hermano,quiero alejarme de aquí y jugar solamente contigo" –Dijo recargando su frente en el pecho del mayor

Sasuke se quedo maravillado por sus palabras,sobre todo el modo en las que las había pronunciado, coloco una mano en la cabeza del pelirrubio y la otra en la mano del pequeño acariciando ambas partes con movimientos suaves de los dedos.

"Yo tambien muero por que llegue ese momento..Descansa ryuto te quiero" –Cerro los ojos lentamente mientras escuchaba con un hilo de voz "Yo también te quiero hermano..dulces sueños" Llevándolo a dormir alado de la calidez que desprendía su pequeño hermano menor.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Bueno con esto termino el primer capitulo del fic x3

Por si no lo entendieron ryuto es igual a naruto ..sin embargo no lo es o.o en fin talvez no se encariñen mucho

con el pero es realmente importante en la historia, vere la forma mas rapida de subir el siguiente capitulo ^^

Gracias por leerlo 8D !!


End file.
